


What Do You Want From Me!?

by Doctorwithnoname222



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwithnoname222/pseuds/Doctorwithnoname222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone has these moments.</p><p>When your partner screams and cries at you, trying to find out what you want in the relationship when you just feel off.</p><p>You could have had a tragic death in the family, you have a sickness that can't be controlled, you were abused in a past relationship with someone else.</p><p>Whatever the problem, your partner just does not understand and wants to help, until they break... They can't help you anymore, just as you have just realized they were what you wanted all along and you are left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want From Me!?

“Just tell me what you want!”

 

“Just tell me what you want!

 

What do you want from me?"

 

"What do you want for you?”

 

**< < -{@ >>**

 

“I want stability,

 

“I want comfort,

 

“… I want respect…

 

“…I want, home.

 

“I want to be with you!”

 

“I want this, us…”

 

“…What I want is to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> These words have been screaming in my head lately.
> 
> "Home", "What do you want?" and "I want."
> 
> To me they sound selfish, in a good way because once you know what you want, you put your want into reality, you get that feeling of Home.
> 
> Completion.


End file.
